


Tse atc ajae la

by YuuKyun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Despair, Emotional, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuKyun/pseuds/YuuKyun
Summary: Harry Potter, obnubilé par le Miroir, se perd. Pour ne plus se retrouver.





	Tse atc ajae la

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Un simple OS, son écriture mue par mon désir de créer par mes propres mots cet Harry-là. Publié sur Internet pour la première fois le 16/09/2017.
> 
> 16/11/2017 : Merci beaucoup à Karozthor the Necromagus (sur ff.net) pour la correction de ce texte !
> 
> Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment durant cette courte lecture.

**00**

Plus les secondes passaient, moins il n'en croyait ses yeux.

Sa mère.. Sa belle chevelure rousse dont on ne tarissait pas d'éloges, et ses yeux aussi émeraudes que les siens. Sa peau claire, son nez en trompette, son corps élancé, _maman_. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire, inconsciente du trouble intérieur de Harry, caressant d'une manière imperceptible le dos de son reflet. D'adorables fossettes étaient apparues sur son délicat visage.

Elle était _magnifique_. Il aurait voulu la toucher, l'enserrer dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était qu'un _reflet_.

Et son père.. Ses douces billes marrons le regardaient avec une fierté non dissimulée. On remarquait des scintillements de bonheur même à travers ses lunettes. Sa célèbre touffe de cheveux indisciplinée lui fit soulever légèrement les commissures de ses lèvres. Son grand sourire s'était tourné vers la pâle copie de Harry que reflétait le Miroir du Rised.

Son expression voulait clairement dire «Allons jouer au Quiddich ensemble, fiston !»

Mais ce n'était qu'un _reflet_.

Et ce constat fit frissonner Harry. Un frisson de tristesse. Un élan de regrets. Une envie de chaleur. _De famille_.

D'abord peu importants, puis elles devinrent rapidement un océan déchaîné.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même, les larmes coulaient déjà. Sa tristesse essayait de s'échapper par ses yeux clairs. Malheureusement pour Harry et pour l'état de ses vêtements ainsi que de ses yeux, rien que de regarder vers le fameux miroir augmentait sa peine à son paroxysme.

Un gémissement aigu s'échappa alors de sa gorge. Puis deux. Trois. Et c'est ainsi qu'une vague de cris se déchaîna dans la salle.

Harry Potter tomba à genoux, le dos courbé, les poings sur le sol, laissant déferler les vociférations de détresse de son être.

Le torrent qui s'écoulait de ses billes émeraudes faisait compétition aux cris, toujours plus fort, toujours plus important. _Plus_ _démentiels_.

Ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Le directeur, tout à coup paniqué par cette soudaine crise, essayait tant bien que mal de l'arrêter mais Harry Potter semblait être dans un autre monde.

Celui de la tristesse. Celui de la solitude. Ou sûrement celui du _deuil_.

Albus Dumbledore n'en savait trop rien. Fidèle à lui-même avec pour conviction que relâcher sa tristesse maintenant était pour le mieux, il sortit de la salle pour lui laisser de l'intimité et l'insonorisa en même temps.

Une fois derrière la porte, il soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ça aurait fini comme ça, mais il fallait s'en douter. Il repartit alors dans ses quartiers, sachant très bien que seul Harry pourrait vaincre sa peine.

Les pleurs de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu n'en finissaient pas. Ce soi-disant grand sorcier, icône des mages blancs, vidait tout son saoûl. _Toute son âme_.

Après quelques temps, quelques heures, quelques minutes, Harry ne savait plus, ses pleurs s'étaient taris. Ne sortaient de sa gorge que de faibles gémissements rauques, des supplications, des soupirs de désespoir.

Ou d'une nouvelle _détermination_.

Il releva la tête vers le Miroir et ce qu'il y vit lui fit apparaître un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres humides de morve. Ses parents le regardaient avec des yeux remplis d'approbation, comme si ceux-ci avaient entendu l'idée qui avait germé dans l'esprit d'Harry et qu'ils l'approuvaient.

Oui, une nouvelle détermination.

Harry Potter, Le Survivant, en était inconscient mais il venait d'être envoûté par le _Miroir du Désir_.

Et ce, _sia ma já_.

_Tse atc ajae la_.


End file.
